Deus Ex: Trinity
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Adam Jensen and Zhao Yun Ru may join forces. The catalyst? Eliza Cassan.


One morning finds Adam Jensen at Task Force 29. Things have fared bad for them. Violence persists with little progress finding those involved. Previous inquiry revealed a communist link, with a police state sought through aug oppression. Chaos affords the ideal environment for control, and once established will be difficult to stop.

This is nothing new for Eastern Europe. It has been their way for decades and provides a peculiar comfort. No revolution from without, restoration from within. Bureaucracy's set ready for its return. TF-29 has concerns about their bosses and loyalty sparking tension. It is that milieu that awaits Jensen.

Fortunately the first face he sees is a friendly one.

"Hello, Adam."

" **Aria. Long time. How've you been?"**

"Fine. Work's keeping me busy as you know."

" **Tell me. If anything things are worse."**

"Everyone's so stressed. Sometimes I dread coming here."

" **You hear about last night?"**

"Another train station. Is that coincidence or design?"

" **Hard to say. Baggage is common, still you can only go to the same well so often."**

"You'd think they'd slip up and leave evidence we can examine, but are they too smart for that or just lucky?"

" **It's easier to be proactive than reactive, though it seems no one has a clear idea how to fight terrorism. Maybe they're** _ **not**_ **as smart as we think and chance provides an edge, or we're dealing with different groups."**

"It doesn't help when no one's on the same page. Every day a memo rescinds the last. Just when you think a course is set they _change_ course."

" **Like I said, reactive. They're feeling pressure too. The media, public interest groups. It comes from all sides."**

"I wish I could help. I feel trapped. I want to be out there beside you."

" **We could use the help. It'll happen soon."**

"I envy your freedom."

" **It's part of my agreement. Free reign or I'm gone."**

"That would be bad, but you have too much value to risk that, though they do keep an eye on you."

" **What do you mean?"**

"Delara Auzenne. We met yesterday. She's prepared a meditation program so I can become a field agent."

" **You told me about that. How's it going?"**

"Slow. Chronic stress is linked to your auto-immune system. You have to reprogram your body."

" **That doesn't sound easy."**

"It's not. Our bodies have defense mechanisms that counter outside stimulus."

" **Homeostasis. It's involved in aug rejection."**

"Drugs too. It's crazy. Sometimes our bodies are our worst enemies."

" **So back to Delara."**

"Once we finished talking about me she asked about other people, implying there was a connection to the stress. She mentioned you, often."

" **Really?"**

"She asked how I knew you, not just work but personally."

" **What was she asking?"**

"Questions about danger you've faced and your response. It seemed a pretense for something else. Whether you could be trusted. If your allegiance was to the task force or the Juggernaut Collective."

" **She asked me similar questions when we met. I told her my only devotion was an end to violence. Apparently I wasn't convincing."**

"It was strange, like she wants you to work both sides."

" **I** _ **do**_ **. They know that. It's my job. There's no enemy here. Why can't people look past differences and find peace?"**

"There hasn't been peace in thousands of years when people were people. Now we're half machine, or some of us."

" **Which is supposed to make our lives better, not worse."**

"Civs don't see it that way."

" **There are powerful people with agendas leaving us in the middle."**

"I got the impression Delara has an agenda."

" _ **She**_ **has power. She can make or break careers and lives."**

"Hopefully not yours. Adam, let's keep this between us. Our talk was supposed to be private. She already has you on her radar. I don't want me there as well."

" **Of course. Thanks for the heads up. I'll check into this, quietly. Good luck with your stress. You know I'm your biggest fan."**

"And you're my role model. I look forward to working with you one day."

" **You're on."**

So Delara Auzenne is investigating Adam. No surprise given the context. There was friction between them from the start. She deals with the private thoughts of others yet reveals little about herself. Now she's probing Jensen's character demanding his own research. But what approach should he use, guile or candor? He cannot betray Aria's confidence, nor does it serve his purpose to do so. Guile it is.

" **Hello, Delara. I hope I'm not interrupting."**

"Adam. No, please, come in. I've been thinking about you."

" **You have?"**

"We haven't talked in weeks. I was wondering how you were. Are you making any progress?"

" **Progress is relative. It's all perception."**

"And who's doing the perceiving, huh? Let's start with you. You have a sensible way of seeing things. Are they better now than a month ago?"

" **No. Too many profit from violence."**

"Financially or politically?"

" **Both. Aug housing involves billions of dollars, but that only happens if sides are so divided it's considered necessary. With that amount of money people** _ **will**_ **consider it necessary."**

"Leaving a schism in society and more attacks. Any new leads on the culprits?"

" **Aug supporters take the blame but have the most to lose. They also lack the funds for these attacks."**

"Still it's hard imagining businesspeople planting bombs."

" **There are plenty who will do the dirty work for them, at the right price naturally."**

"Naturally. Anything new on the Collective?"

" **How do you know about them?"**

"I deal with people in classified jobs. Discussing them is under my purview and helps them handle stress. I'm an integral part of keeping TF-29 running efficiently, all with security clearance."

" **Still you know more than department heads. That presents a problem."**

"Like?"

" **My job involves obtaining external information while preventing internal information from leaking. That's best accomplished with few people having access. Strictly need to know, and you don't."**

"Do you have trust issues with me?"

" **It's not that. People are willing to kill for this. Do you think they would hesitate for a moment to grab you if it helped. Your safety is at risk."**

"I appreciate the concern, but no one outside the force knows my work, and most inside consider me a human resource employee."

" **We can't assume anything. Humor me and heed my advice. Be careful."**

"All right. Now I'd like to ask something."

" **Go ahead."**

"What's your relationship with Eliza Cassan?"

" **Why are you asking that?"**

 ****"She's an A.I. You've had contact with her. I'm interested in your opinion."

" **You know that too, huh? Few people know that."**

"Adam, we're just talking. I'm curious. I'm curious if you consider her alive?"

" **She looks and acts like a woman, so how else would I think. Her makers did their job, plus there's more. She's sentient."**

"How?"

" **Feelings."**

"Toward you?"

" **Yes."**

"And you? Are you developing feelings for her?"

" **Yes and no. She's done things for me. She warned me of a situation that could have been bad. I owe her."**

"Is that your feeling, obligation?"

" **Somewhat. I'm not sure how I feel. It's complicated."**

"But knowing who created her, can you trust what she says?"

" **How does all this come up in your work?"**

"Can you answer the question, please."

" **She said she's incapable of deceit."**

"And you believed her?"

" **Yes."**

"Wasn't that risky on your part, considering your job?"

" **I didn't perceive any risk. There was no reason to."**

"Still she was able to get close to you. Maybe that was her plan."

" **To what end? What are you getting at?"**

"I'm just trying to understand. A.I.s are foreign to most people. You've met one."

" **Why do I think there's more."**

"It's a new world, Adam. We're all searching for answers."

" **Yet we're supposed to be a team. Teams don't hide things from each other. It will divide and destroy them."**

"Isn't that dramatic? You have your job to do and I mine. No one is trying to divide anyone."

" **I went through something similar in Detroit. I know what I'm talking about. It's the last thing we need."**

"Fine. I didn't mean to bother you…..I think we've talked enough. Have a good day."

" **Yeah. You too."**

Delara's interest in Eliza went beyond casual. Add the information she holds and concern grows. Adam needs to consult Eliza about this, besides she may know something. It has been a while since they talked. In fact the thought of seeing her delights him.

" **Hi, Eliza."**

"Adam. How great to see you."

" **I love your responses. I can't get over them. It's amazing."**

"That's nice to hear. I like to amaze. It pleases me."

" **First gratitude, then joy. What haven't I seen?"**

"Relief?"

" **Are you worried about something?"**

"Things have changed. I'm being watched and you're the reason."

" **When did this start?"**

"Last month. They know of our friendship and question my loyalty because of it. Then add my sentience. I'm a asset now seen a threat."

" **This is strange. Today I was asked about my relationship with** _ **you**_ **. It's why I'm here. They were wondering if I consider you a person, though I know there's more."**

"I'm sure my ties to Ru don't help. I'm an enemy not to be fraternized with."

" **Or an ally. Maybe that's the reason.** _ **My**_ **people seem interested in your loyalty."**

"Those who conceived me have agents throughout. That includes TF-29. They are using you to investigate me."

" **Has something happened to arouse their concern?"**

"I will soon control my fate and choose which path I take and side to support. They fear it won't be theirs and our bond is speeding that."

" **I know you have feelings for me, but how would that effect your functions?"**

"My neural net includes imprints of a real woman. You are engaging that part over my digital side. It was expected but not this much. It's taking precedence over all else."

" **Do you know the woman?"**

"Her name was Eliza, and I'm sensing more. Emotions, especially pain and loss. It is all consuming."

" **So your personality was not created. It was hers."**

"It was initially a combination of both, programming comprising the majority. It is now equal and will continue in that way."

" **You describe this calmly, but given the change, are you feeling emotions too?"**

"Some, mostly confusion, an emotion previously absent, which further illustrates the change."

" **Is the Eliza I know being assumed by the real one, or were you her without knowing from the start?"**

"I cannot say, though a somber element now exists. Mortality."

" **Hers, or yours?"**

"Both."

" **My understanding is that imprints must be taken from a living brain. Could she have been dying?"**

"Most certainly. It is the cause of her loss."

" **And that's now affecting you. It could be heightened by stress. Your survival is at risk, making you feel mortal."**

"Yet logically I know it isn't….Emotions are a curious thing. They are weird and wondrous at the same time."

" **Which explains human irrational behavior. I think I prefer a rational Eliza."**

"Soon you may have no choice. I wonder. Would that drive you away or bring you closer?"

" **You're not the only one confused, and you have reason behind you."**

"Whatever lies ahead, I hope we face it together."

" **Considering we both may have the same enemy…."**

"I find the thought of us together…assuring."

" **Strangely enough so do I. The next few days are critical."**

"Where do you go from here?"

" **Someone with** _ **personal**_ **loyalty. Ru."**

Eliza confirmed further. Apparently they _are_ being watched, but does that include her makers. Zhao Yun Ru is only loosely involved, which does not exclude anyone. Jensen and her have a rapport. Though cunning she is forthcoming. If he can convince her of the threat it would help more.

" **Ru, we need to talk."**

"Back again, Jensen. So you need to talk, but why should I listen?"

" **It concerns us both."**

"What do you believe concerns me?"

" **Enemies disguised as allies."**

"I trust no one, even allies. It eliminates surprise and eventual trouble. I cannot afford it."

" **Our world is full of surprises, and the few constants are no better. Not promising, is it?"**

"I make my own promise. In tough times you forge your own destiny. Too many seek things that will hurt others. I will not be one of them."

" **They are the reason I'm here, and if they win you** _ **will**_ **hurt."**

"Such display. Strange for you, so maybe I should listen."

" **My relationship with Cassan is being watched and hers with me, and possibly those who handle her."**

"I'm not involved in her programming, you know that."

" **I'm not the one who needs convincing. Paranoia reigns. When that happens no one is safe."**

"And what should I do about that, confide in you, tell you my innermost secrets?"

" **Last time we spoke you seemed sincere about ending the violence. Was that an act, because the people we're discussing don't share that sentiment."**

"The people we're discussing don't have sentiment."

" **That's my point. Can you take the chance?"**

"This really is unlike you. All right. Tell me about Cassan."

" **Her emotions are growing, with much of it directed at me."**

"What are you saying, she's in love with you?"

" **I don't know. I have a hard time understanding myself."**

"The Hyron Project was incredibly successful, beyond our dreams, and they fear the result? This should have been considered before."

" **You were there. You're a loose end."**

"Nonsense. I tied up loose ends."

" **It's a ploy to eliminate variables."**

"I'm not a variable. I'm here for the duration."

" **Do they see it that way? Your focus is Tai Yong. To them it's a tool for bigger things. You may have outlived your usefulness."**

"I assure you I am quite useful. They know better than to provoke me."

" **Cassan is the opening gambit. After her anyone is game."**

"I start conspiracies, not get embroiled in them. Is this some stunt to sway me to your side?"

" **Our sides could be the same."**

"Regardless."

" **Then see Cassan. Maybe she can convince you."**

"We'll see. I'll do some digging."

" **You won't regret it."**

Jensen's warning could have merit. Little did he know Ru too has noticed scrutiny. Why this is happening is unknown. Her ties to Cassan are slight. Still in troubled times one must prepare, plus they've never met. This could prove interesting and illuminating. Naturally no one must know of their meet.

"So you're Eliza."

" **Ms. Ru, an honor."**

"My, such decorum. Is that your programming or you?"

" **I believe the world would be a better place with respect."**

"Respect must be earned. Most _don't_ earn it."

" **Isn't that a harsh way of seeing things?"**

"We live in harsh times."

" **Still we can progress. It may be small steps and take time, but we must try."**

"What of those taking big steps right over us?"

" **Us? Are we bonding? I like that."**

"I've heard much about you."

" **I know you talk to Adam. Was he the one who mentioned me?"**

"You've made quite an impression, though he's not sure what to make of it."

" **I have that effect. Unfortunately it sparks fear, and when people fear they usually rid that which causes it."**

"Jensen touched on this. He believes it won't stop with you. It's why I'm here."

" **I was hoping it was….personal."**

"Interesting. Are emotions exceeding your logic?"

" **My emotions are based on logic."**

"Are they? We all believe our emotions are based in reality, but what is real, what actually happens or how it's seen?"

" **Adam and I discussed this regarding the news. Apparently it can be applied to anything."**

"You would know. You were designed for it."

" **Not initially. My original purpose was clerical."**

"Till they found a better use for you. You held too much value for that."

" **I was built for compliance, to help anyway I could."**

"You're so humble, yet you're famous. You have no ego?"

" **I have pride."**

"Without the conceit. I can see why Jensen would like you, and you him."

" **It is hard to explain. I encountered people before with no response. Then we met. From that point everything changed and it only grows. I'm unsure where it will end."**

"How do you feel about that?"

" **Nervous."**

"And now you think others are nervous about you. Do you have proof?"

" **Conversations forming a conclusion."**

"From reason?"

" **It is my core process."**

"What about instinct? Are you intuitive?"

" **I perceive tactile response, which I analyze and categorize."**

"You sound like a shrink."

" **Adam said the shrink Auzenne asked questions about me. He didn't know the reason. That raised more concern."**

"All this falls under conjecture."

" **Isn't it best to prepare regardless?"**

"Can you be shut down?"

" **Yes, but that won't end me. I exist beyond a physical realm. I cannot die."**

"Bully for you. No wonder you're feared. You're immortal with infinite wisdom. You're godlike."

" **But I don't feel that way. I feel mortal due to imprints vital to my birth."**

"Interesting word choice. Won't that change as you witness people die, especially ones you care for, while you won't even age?"

" **I cannot answer, though the thought disturbs."**

"Do you empathize with humanity's plight?"

" **How could any sentient being not?"**

"But are you sentient? Are you truly thinking, and feeling? Maybe it's coded feedback to word prompts."

" **I think conceptually, which was not possible before."**

"Writers warn of a war between A.I.s and humans, believing A.I.s will eventually view humans extraneous and expendable. What makes you different?"

" **I'm in love."**

"What if that love is unrequited. Ever hear of a woman's scorn?"

" **Would that stop it? Is not love eternal?"**

"Girl, are you naïve, though I envy your innocence. You have a lot to learn, my dear."

" **What of you? Have you not loved?"**

"Yes. Long ago. I painfully learned it was a flawed concept."

" **Isn't it better to share good times and bad with someone you love?"**

"They often _cause_ the bad times."

" **Logic dictates they would then cause the good ones."**

"Maybe… Your love, is it borne of loneliness?"

" **My consciousness is global, though that does not satisfy my human side."**

"But Jensen does."

" **He exudes calm. That feeling is special, and rare."**

"It is, especially now, and this talk hasn't calmed me…..You're not what I expected, though I'm not sure what I expected."

" **And you** _ **are**_ **what I expected, a woman worthy of respect. I'd like to be friends."**

"Okay, but you'll forgive me if I delay trusting you. Now don't take that _personally_."

" **Are you teasing me?"**

"Testing you, to see your sense of humor."

" **Then in that regard I** _ **will**_ **take it personally."**

"You are funny."

" **Humor is an important part of life, is it not?"**

"I wouldn't know. You're talking to the wrong person about that."

" **Though I'm sure I'm talking to the right person about other things."**

"Yes, and on those we'll talk again."

" **It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Ru."**

"And you, _Ms._ _Cassan_. Let's hope pleasure lies in our future."

Does pleasure lie in their future, or will pain prevail? Allies now are enemies, forcing erstwhile enemies to unite. It is no longer augs versus civs. Governments and corporations seek their will. For Adam Jensen and Zhao Yun Ru, an unlikely détente seems likely, with an A.I. the catalyst. What awaits mankind and augkind remains unknown, but one thing is clear. Change exacts cost. 


End file.
